Love Potion: Lust
by 11OneDone2Many
Summary: Naughty Wayne drugged Jacque for....
1. Chapter 1

**Love Potion: Lust 1**

**Rated: M**

I was visiting a friend of mine in Alabama and was introduced to an old mountain woman who was known for her powers of healing and magic potions. If the little backwoods lady was right, my life was about to change forever. And she had better be right; I paid a ridiculous sum for this love potion. Sonny boy you put this in her vittles or drink you will see action really quick, she had said. Watch out not too much! Now the only question other than does it works was when to try it.

I planned the whole thing down to the last detail. I plan a week visit to my sisters and put this to a try. I called Jacque and she was thrilled I wanted to come and see her. Jacque told me that Phil, her husband, would be gone driving his rig across country but thought she and I could manage to entertain ourselves. Once again: perfect.

Upon my arrival I told Jacque she didn't need to cook, as I would order pizza.  
I picked up the pizzas and sodas and while still in the car, sprinkled the recommended dose of the tasteless, odorless stuff on to her side of the pizza pie. Once the stuff hit the top of the pizza, it virtually disappeared, just as the old woman had said it would. My heart rate increased as I closed the lid on her pizza box. We ate and chatted, the usual, half watching TV and half catching up on small talk. I tried to look discreetly for signs that the stuff was working. The old mountain woman failed to tell me how long it might take...

An hour had passed since we finished eating and no sign of anything unusual. Jacque and I were channel surfing. I passed something that Jacque wanted to see, apparently; she asked me to back up a few channels. There! Wayne, leave it here. Let's watch this. What do you think?

It was one of those 1960s spring break movies with tons of barely clothed college kids dancing and acting crazy on the beach. I told her it was fine with me. Didn't look like this stuff was going to work. I was ripped off. While I plotted my revenge against the little old woman sold me that useless crap, at least Id get a rise out of the action on the TV screen.

I watched the hard bodies and babes strutting their stuff for a bit, fuming at how stupid and desperate Id been. I had just thrown a lot of money away. I turned to get up to take a leak and was a little surprised to see Jacque staring at the TV screen intently. She had closed the photo album we had been flipping through, put the album on the coffee table, and was watching the half naked bodies parading across the screen as if she were hypnotized.

-------xx-------

She didn't even notice me get up, she just stared, eyes focused like lasers. I couldn't help but notice that her nipples were poking against the fabric of her bra and shirt. And it wasn't the least bit chilly in here. Hmmm.

I walked past her and said, I'm going to take a shower, OK? No response from my sister. Jacque? OK? I broke her concentration and she shook herself out of it like she was in a trance.

Yeah, yes...OK... she said and returned her gaze to the TV.

My cock was hardening as I entered the bathroom and closed the door. This could be it! The old woman didn't tell me what to look for, but either I was crazy or my sister was getting seriously turned on by a TV show.

I took a quick shower and decided to up the ante a little. I emerged from the bathroom wrapped only in a towel, and my cock was still hard. I'm in pretty good shape; I work out regularly.

That and the fact that my cock is about 7 plus inches long when erect should get some reaction from her. As soon as I entered the living room, I saw Jacque, sitting on the couch in front of the TV, quickly removing her hand from under her shirt!

Jacque had fantastic medium sized breasts that did not droop. Though they weren't huge, they were my favorite part of her anatomy. She looked at me and blushed; obviously hoping I hadn't seen it. I played dumb. Hey. You still watching this? I asked.

She recovered from the shock of me almost catching her feeling herself up, and she looked back to answer and her eyes stopped at the bulge at my groin. Uh...oh...I... she stammered, trying to pry her eyes of the shape of my hard-on through the towel. You can watch what you want. I'm really tired and am going to call it a night, she said as she quickly got up from the couch and walked past me to her room.

What? It's early! Jacque! Is there something wrong? I tried to sound concerned, but I was psyched. Just how well did this stuff work? I had to know. I walked quietly down the hall to Jacques bedroom. 

Pressing my ear up to the door, I could hear that she had the same movie on in her room...and I could hear something else, too. Yep. It was the high-pitched buzz of her shiny metallic vibrator, changing its tone as it slid in and out of her young pussy. She was trying to muffle the sound of her sexual pleasure by oohing and ahhing into one of the pillows on her big bed. I had known about the vibrator for a year or so by accident.

--------xx--------

Now I thought I might have finally found the means of making a life-long dream come true: I wanted to fuck my sister bad. She came with an intense yell barely muffled by her pillow, but still clearly audible to me. I could even hear her panting in the afterglow of her orgasm. I snuck back toward the living room.

I trotted to my room and slipped on a pair of boxers. I went into the kitchen to grab a drink and when I returned, there was Jacque. Wearing a short nightshirt. She stood next to the dining room table, her nipples poked out from her boobs like spikes. I couldn't sleep. Don't know what it is but I just couldn't sleep! Then, eyeing me up and down as she approached Jacque said, Hey, Look at you! All that time in the Army is really paying off!

She walked over to me and reached out and put her hands right on my bare chest and started feeling around with a big smile on her face.

Bet the ladies all over the world were all after you. I pulled back a bit; no matter how badly I had wanted my sister, this was so out of character that it troubled me a bit.

Hey! What's up with you? Loosen up a little big bro! It's just me, your sister! She had sort of a wild look in her eye, as if she had a lot of energy and didn't know how to use it. My dick was growing again. It would be tough to hide in these shorts. So I wouldn't.

I told her I was going to see what was on TV and walked away. I could feel her eyes follow me as I moved toward the couch. I sat down and began surfing the channels and as I was doing so she sat next to me much closer than usual. Let me have that remote, she asked, hand out reaching for the remote. It was inches away from my pecker, the thin material of my boxers perfectly accentuating the shape of my stiff dick. As Jacque took the remote, I caught her looking right at it. 

Then she re-focused onto the TV. Let's see what's on pay per view? She watched as the schedule scrolled down the screen; I think I know what she was looking for. She asked me about some action movie I had already seen; I said sure, whatever. I didn't care what was on, as long as I could sit next to my horny sister. She picked up the phone and punched in the numbers for the movie we agreed on.

Or so I thought. In a minute or two we were presented with an extreme close-up of a blonde girl sucking a huge cock! The logo in the corner of the screen said Barely 18. Oops! Apparently the cable company had made a mistake. My thoughts were, Yeah right.

---------xx---------

Whoa! I Guess they screwed that up! as her voice quickly trailed off. She was staring at the larger than life blowjob-taking place on the screen in that trance-like state again. This guy's cock was enormous; the blonde was having a difficult time getting her jaw around it. I acted upset and asked for the phone but she said, Oh, cant we watch this a little more? I've never really seen a real porno movie before. I'm curious! Um? Come on, Wayne, it'll be fun!

Are you sure, Jacque? This is kind of strange, I mean-- she stopped me there.

This makes you uncomfortable? Oh, man, you really do need to loosen up! Just sit back and enjoy it. Guys love this stuff anyway, right? She slid even closer to me on the couch to where our hips were touching.

Yeah, sure we do, but...well if you're ok with it, Jacque, then I'm up for it. She looked down at my dick, its head almost popping up from under my shorts.

Yes, it seems you are. she said, smiling at the TV.

We watched the sex unfold silently for a while, though I did notice Jacques breathing becoming more noticeable, more urgent. Each of us tried to make jokes here and there, to kill the tension, but soon Jacque was concentrating on the action more intently. I think if the smoke alarm in the room went off, she wouldn't have flinched.

A scene began featuring a very well built guy and a small, petite girl who fucked doggy style for what seemed like a half hour; Jacque was obviously unaware that she had been leaning into my side for a while, her tit pressing into my ribs.

I could feel how and when the rate and intensity of her breathing increased as she scrunched herself up to me; we were practically cuddling!

As the scene continued, the couple had moved into the missionary position and Jacque reached across her stomach and grasped my arm. She pulled it over her head and put it behind her neck, my hand falling on her shoulder.

I'm cold, was all she said, rather curtly.

She clasped a hand over the top of my thigh. She moved up even further against me, and my hand was now hanging just in front of her breast. She put one foot up on the couch, leg bent at the knee; her legs were generously spread. I could see the crotch of her panties with minimal effort. A few dark brown pussy hairs showed on either side of the crotch of her white cotton panties. She was lost in the movie and the intense sex action on the screen, oblivious to the fact that she was really letting it all hang out.

My cock was throbbing as my fantasy came slowly to life before me. God bless that wonderful mountain woman! I knew, when the guy on TV blew his load onto the girl's stomach and Jacque was practically panting as she squeezed the top of my thigh, that the next move was mine. There would be no resistance. But I would move slowly.

-------xx-------

The next part of the movie developed into a girl on girl scene. A wide smile appeared on Jacques face, This I've gotta see! she said, seemingly to herself. As one girl went down on the other, I checked out Jacques crotch again and saw a small dark, shiny wet spot. She was ready. As soon as I saw that ultra focused trance like state on her face again, I slowly reached a few inches down and ever so gently ran my index finger around the areola surrounding Jacques bullet hard nipple. I pinched the tip lightly through her nightshirt. Ummmmm.

Her eyes were still locked on the TV, where the two girls were working into the 69 positions, but she made no effort to stop me. I couldn't believe it. Since I was 10 years old I had wanted to touch my sister's tits, and thanks to that wonderful stuff, whatever it was, she loved it. Jacques hand moved up my thigh toward the leg opening of my shorts and slipped under. She moved her hand up as far as she could, almost touching my balls, but not quite.

She slid her hand back down and moved it up to my groin, rubbing over the thin material. There. On the outside of my shorts, her hand was palming my balls and the bottom of the shaft. I was almost breathing as heavily as her now.

The scene on the screen had elevated into a threesome; another well-built man had entered the picture and was getting blown by both chicks at once. Jacque giggled like a little girl and reached up with her other hand to pull up her undersized T-shirt she used as PJs, which had already ridden up around her belly.

She pulled it up and held it up under her chin to expose her boobs to my hand as it continued lightly pulling, pinching, squeezing. Her nipples stuck out almost a full inch from her areolas. As if from a far off place, Jacque whispered

Yeah...Mmmmmmmm, Wayne. She had finally found the hole in the front of my shorts and slipped her hand inside, grasping my seven plus inch of rock hard cock in her delicate fist. She pulled it out and began stroking its length. I threw my head back in ecstasy.

When I lifted my head back up, I looked down to watch my lovely sister Jacque giving me a hand job, alternating her gaze between the TV and my dick.

I glanced back over at her crotch and saw that the small wet spot had grown into a large, rather large spot. I removed my arm from behind her head, releasing her tit, and brought it directly into her lap. Welcoming it, she spread her legs even more as I slid my fingers over the soaking wet center of her pussy.

Ahhhhh, god, yes, yyyyyes... Ooooooh... I pulled the crotch of her panties over to the side and started rubbing her warm wet cunt. Mmmmmm! She was jerking me fairly hard now and paying less and less attention to the TV. I fingered her hole and worked her clit until Jacque was almost in tears; suddenly she bent over and thrust her mouth over my cock. My god, she was giving me a blowjob!

She devoured my cock ravenously, sucking and licking and jerking me off in her mouth. She had clearly lost control; thank god everyone was out of the house because the noises she was making as she sucked my long cock would have been impossible to hide.

**Continue…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Potion: Lust 2**

**Rated: M**

Today she was out with Judy, making up the lunch date she had blown off. I gambled, not knowing if she had plans for the evening or not, and stayed in to see.  
I scoped out the fridge, seeing that, as usual, Jacque had a half-empty bottle of diet Pepsi to finish...would this be a good place to put it? Or should I wait to see what happens if and when she comes home?

If I put it in now, she definitely wouldn't make plans for the night with anyone but me. I was just sprinkling some into the top of the bottle when I heard her car pull up. She was here. She entered the house wearing green half shirt, cut off shorts and open-toed shoes. Her bare legs were breathtaking. Big plans for tonight?

Nope; no plans...you?

I lied and said, I might go and do some jogging. I'm just trying to motivate myself. I couldn't make it sound like I had conspired to be home tonight with her. Then I noticed: she had walked in with a cup of fast-food lemonade in her hand! Damn! Now I had to try to get to that before she killed it. We small-talked about the mall, Judy, Judy's boyfriend; then Jacque headed to the bathroom. Bingo! I sprinted over to her cup and added the stuff; a little less than last time. I replaced the lid just in time...She came back into the kitchen and drank the remaining lemonade. Score.

She asked me if I wanted dinner and I said I didn't. I told her I had decided against jogging was going to take a quick ride to the store for some beers and a scratch ticket; I figured that when I returned the action would be about ready to start.

What I didn't figure was, while I was gone, Jacque would also finish off her diet Pepsi...with the initial dose in it. She had almost doubled the previous session's dose. Mercy.

When I returned, I didn't see Jacque anywhere. But I did see her big shiny vibrator sitting right on top of the couch, next to one of my porn magazines...let the games begin! I opened the fridge door to stash the beers and OH MY GOD! That's when I noticed the diet Pepsi was empty. Before I could consider the implications, I heard Jacque calling me from the bathroom. Wayne? Wayne, can you come here and help me with something? I had no idea what to expect. I walked to the bathroom, opened the door...

There was Jacque, completely nude; sitting on the edge of the sink, facing me with her legs spread wide open. There was thick white shaving cream spread over her entire pubic area; a disposable razor in one hand, and the water in the sink was running. She smiled sensually at me. She spoke very slowly.

Hi, Wayne. Could you give me a hand with this? I've never shaved myself before and I think maybe you should do it for me. Oh, boy...She held out the razor to me and I walked zombie-like towards her.

Uh, Jacque...Do you feel OK? I took the razor from her. She had gotten a good bit of work done; about half of her crotch was shaven, still smeared with shave cream.

Why do you ask, Wayne? I feel fine! I feel fucking great. Ill feel even better if you'll help me shave my cunt...I'm shaving it for you, you know...

Satisfied for the moment that she was OK, just super-sexed-up, I sat down on the toilet seat and started shaving my sister's cunt. She brought both feet up to the countertop, giving me full access to her crotch, all the way down past her asshole. Jacque reached down occasionally and wiped the shaving cream and pussy hair away with a towel. I had never seen her pussy this close-up before, and it was a beauty. Big, meaty, pinkish-brown lips hung down from the sides; her clit was bigger than average and already swollen, no doubt from the dildo session on the couch. While I shaved, she talked.

Do think my cunt is pretty, Wayne? Now you can see my pussy-hole better than ever. And its gonna feel sooo goood when we fuck...That's it, get everything...my asshole too...Mmmmm... She reached down now and again to give her protruding clit a little rub. See that, Wayne? That's my clitoris. That's what makes me come. She pulled its pink cover back and exposed the whole thing; it was easily as big as a pencil eraser.

I was sweating. I maneuvered the razor around her delicate areas as carefully as I could. In a couple of minutes I had her completely clean-shaven. She stroked the newly shaved skin surrounding her pussy lips. Ooooooh, yeah, this feels so good...How does it look, Wayne? Look good to you?

-------xx------

She rinsed herself off and showed me the entire package, opening it for me, pulling on the lips, and rubbing it. I nodded, intimidated totally by the sheer sexual power that was coming off her in waves. I was her helpless slave.

She looked me up and down. Why do you still have all your clothes on? You need to be naked like me. Let me see that big sweet cock. Take them off. I stripped naked. My hard cock pressed up against my belly. Ahhh...There it is...my beautiful big cock...Oh, Wayne...Do you know how badly I need it in my cunt...my mouth. I felt like a little boy in front of this lusty, powerful woman. And she was my sister...She was in complete control of me.

She hopped of the sink. Let's go into my room and make each other come. She led me by the hand into her room and turned on the light. Do you want me to suck it? I stood there like a duffs. What do you want to do, baby? Tell your little sister and shell make it happen. It was like being in a surreal porno movie. While she awaited my answer, she pulled on the hard tips of her nipples. Her hips were very slowly gyrating as she stood before me, her bald mound incredibly inviting.

Uh...I don't know... My mind just wasn't working. Truth is, I did know. It was always a fantasy of mine. I took a deep breath, gathered my thoughts, and said it. Uh, Id like to watch you...ah...play with yourself. I sounded like a complete idiot!

She laughed with that cute little girl giggle. You wanna watch your sister play with her pussy? Ok, baby, watch this... Jacque lie down on her bed and spread her legs, revealing her clean-shaven cunt. She started rubbing her clit in a wide circular motion, closing her eyes and breathing loudly. I reached down and held my cock and squeezed it. She caressed her slick, hairless mound and inserted 2 fingers. I could hear them sliding in and out of her super-wet hole. I watched her tits moving around on her chest as her whole body gently rocked.

Before I knew it, I was standing at the edge of the bed, between her open legs, stroking the length of my hard dick, my eyes focused on her cunt. Jacque's crotch was quickly becoming wet and slippery and her breathing became moaning. Stick it in me, honey, stick that big hot cock in my cunt...fuck me... Ooooh, fuck me Wayne... She held her big, wet pussy lips apart inviting me in. I bent down at the edge of the bed, grabbed her ass and pulled her hips slightly over the edge.

I threw her legs up over my shoulders and entered her, fucking her bald pussy. The lack of hair felt great on my balls. Ohhhhhh...You were so right, Wayne, how could there be anything wrong with this...its so good. I would die without your cock in me...Ohhhhhh...

Soon, I wasn't going fast enough for Jacque...Faster! Do it faster! Fuck me harder...hhhhhhoooohhh... over the next 5 minutes I did my very best. I fucked her harder than I ever fucked before. Jacque reached around and grabbed my ass and guided me in and out, trying to get me to go even faster; I couldn't! Could I keep up? She reached around and tried to find my asshole, feeling around with her finger; that gave me an idea. As she started to massage her cunt some more, I pulled my dick out. I was going for broke. Jacque looked up at me as if she were in pain. No! Don't stop! Put it back! She looked up at me, pouting like a small child.

Turn over. Show me your asshole.

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. Oh, Yes! Wayne! Do it! Fuck my ass! Ohh yeah...

She quickly turned over onto all fours. Her brown puckering butt hole was already slick and naturally lubricated positioned myself behind her and put the head inside her tight little hole. She really freaked out, then. OHHHH! WAYNE.PUSH IT IN! PUSH IT! YEAHHHH! I slipped my big cock in further, and further...I had never butt fucked anyone before and now I was fucking my sexy sisters beautiful round ass.

Her asshole felt great; hot and tight; its grip around the length of my dick was tighter than any pussy Id ever had. I looked down, watching my cock disappearing into Jacque's impossibly tight butt hole and she loved every inch of it. FUCK MY ASS! YES! FUCK MY ASSHOLE! MMMMMM! HHHM! OHHMM! HHMMM! FUCK YOUR BABY SISTERS ASS! I could feel her pussy mound moving around; then I felt something moving inside her, near my cock.

She was fingering herself as I rode her ass. She was screaming; I was afraid the neighbors might hear! FUCK MY ASS WITH THAT BIG FAT COCK, WAYNE! SHOVE IT IN ME! SHOVE IT IN MY ASSHOLE, BABY! After a few more minutes of frantic thrusts, she came again, the muscles inside her pelvic region squeezing and spamming like crazy. Ahhh, Ahhh, Ahhh, Ahh... It sounded as if she were weeping. But an angelic smile showed clearly on her face.

I couldn't take much more. I was thrusting into her ass almost as hard and fast as I had fucked her pussy. I started moaning, louder and louder with each thrust, and Jacque knew I would be coming soon. Cum for me baby! Give me that cum, Wayne! Cum on my ass! Yeah, cum on my asshole! I did just that. I pulled out of her tight hole and in 3 quick eruptions, I spurted thick cum all over Jacque's beautiful butt.

She felt it hit her and drip down the crack of her ass. She wheeled around, grabbed my dick and slipped it into her mouth, sucking out whatever was left and swallowing loudly. Mmmmm, that's good... Now she was looking at my dick adoringly, running her fingers over every bump, every vein reverently, almost worshiping it she began showering it with kisses. I love you, sweetie. I love you so much... A second later I realized that she was talking to my dick! She was slipping it in and out of her mouth, licking it like a lollipop, kissing and smooching it lovingly.

-------xx-------

You're so good, honey...so big and long; I love the way you fuck me...Ooooooh, my big fat cock... I stared down, fascinated, and not a little worried. Now she was rubbing the head and shaft over her lips, her cheeks, her forehead, kissing and licking my balls. I need you in me all the time! I want you in my pussy forever...fucking me...fucking me in the ass...making me wet...making me come...I want you in my mouth, squirting your hot cum down my throat...

She had been babbling before, but now she sounded...deranged. She continued fondling and sucking my now flaccid meat until she lay her head in my lap...and fell asleep with my dick in her mouth!

We woke up together the next morning in her bed, arms around each other. We smiled and kissed each other good morning. I had the usual morning hard on; Jacque felt it against her thigh and reached down and grabbed it. Surely that stuff had worn off by now... I'm not going to fight it anymore, Wayne; I cant win.

This is a beautiful thing. I wont try to stop it ever again. Jacque moved her hips over to mine. She lifted a leg up and over my side, pulling my hard dick towards her cunt. She was doing this of her own free will! This was just meant to be... I had broken her, with the help of the stuff. We fucked slowly and lovingly, and not for the last time.

**The End! Please Review!**


End file.
